User talk:Bzero
Welcome! Hi Bzero -- we are excited to have Transformers Universe MUX as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Transformers Universe MUX" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 19:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Yo, B to the Z! Sup? :D Seriously, I'm looking for a certain Wiki command which may or may not even exist, but it would make life better. Is there any way we can do CUT TAGS on the pages, like Livejournal allows you to do? Doomflower 11:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Cut Tags Hmm... alas, I haven't seen anything like that on a wiki, tho I'll keep my eyes open. Usually if a page gets too long the advice is to break it into smaller pages, but that might not work for what you're looking for. What are you trying to do? B) --BZero 18:15, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hm, rats. Basically, I wanted to cut the posts without removing them, just so that my Lifeline page doesn't scroll for 2 miles (which won't take long at the rate I'm going) Doomflower 18:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, you can do what I've been doing, and copy the posts over as Blog posts and then just link them like you would logs (or just post them to their own pages as mini-logs). Then each one would only take one line -- kind of like if they were cut tagged (aside from having to go to a new page, but at least then ppl could leave comments). B) --BZero 19:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, that's a pretty good idea, thanks! ...BTW, I think I did see cut tags in another Wiki I frequent. If I can find a specific example, I'll show it to you. Doomflower 19:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Great! That would be good to have! --BZero 20:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Weekend Getaway? Hey, if you're ever stuck on where to go on your weekend...why not stay in the Tampa Bay area? Flying into St. Pete/Clearwater airport is cheaper than flying into TIA, and this is a great time of year...just saying...and bring a friend! Doomflower 15:31, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *grin* IceSpark is a big fan of Florida since she went to school there, so I'll definitely keep the advice in mind! How's your week going? --BZero 16:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It's going a bit better...still have medication issues, but they're not as bad as they *were*...will need to retake A&P I, unfortunately...better than bombing it because I don't have enough energy to stay focused! I was doing really good until things went south. So I think 2nd time around will be a charm. Doomflower 17:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Aw! Best of luck! *hugs* --BZero 20:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Meh, I'll do OK. :) I'll be even better when you & Icespark decide to vacation in Tampa Bay! :D Or something... Doomflower 20:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC)